Generally, most of insoles for shoes, which have a polyurethane material formed integrally on the bottom side of the surface made of fabric, are fitted inside the shoe. However, they fail to fully absorb the impacts applied by the gravity generated while a wearer is walking or running and further add much load to joints of ankles and knees by the repulsion from the ground caused by high elasticity of the polyurethane material.
Recently, furthermore, peoples who work in automated industrial fields, without lots of movements, peoples who stand up to use a laser scanner in front of counters at marts for long hours, peoples who stand up to work for long hours while raising their arms and fixing their eyes to a given position at hair shops, have suffered serious pains on their muscular skeletal system.
Most of them feel the pain on their feet and further on their legs. Unfortunately, their pain is extended even to their waist, which of course gives bad influences on their entire body.